


Yes, sir.

by Dokitodoroki



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, also my first writing for this fandom, bakugou does swear, idk what else to add eeek, im sorry if bakugou is ooc, its gets raunchy i guess so enjoy haha, please enjoy, this is also my first drabble in a long long time so i apologise, you're a student and you have a thing with and for your teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokitodoroki/pseuds/Dokitodoroki
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is your teacher - and maybe a little more.You push his buttons just a LITTLE too hard one day. Remember to stay quiet, this is a library after all.





	Yes, sir.

Sighing to yourself as your foot lightly tapped the metal leg of your desk, your thoughts pondered on what you could do at lunch.  
You could wander around the grounds and find a nice spot under a tree and advance your quirk? Maybe you could huddle into the food court with the other UA students? or lastly, there was the library. You still had a paper to write for Mr Kirishima, which was due in 2 days, so that option deemed most wise. _Yay_.  
You had completely zoned out now and unaware of the imposing presence towering you, until a cough broke your chain of thought.

"Miss [ l /n ], my class really that boring huh?" The gruff voice of your homeroom teacher spoke.

A little surprised, you looked up at him and mustered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mr Bakugou. I... Er..."

He looked pissed. Not full on angry, but pissed enough that his lips pouted slightly. _Wow, he really did seem like a child at times_ , you thought.

"Lunch, be here." was all he said before making his way back to the front. "Anybody else want to not fucking pay attention whilst I speak?" his dark eyes scanned the class, and everyone hushed. No one dared even breathe too hard when he almost scrutinized everyone like this. 

"Good." He said firmly and carried on with the discussion you had not been tuned into earlier; although now, since his overpowering aura still lingered around you, he had your full attention. 

*** * ***

The bell rang out for lunch, and Mrs Izuku smiled warmly before dismissing the class, and reminded everybody to fill out their sidekick applications. As third years, now was the time to think about becoming a sidekick. Everybody would be scrambling for the top 10, and you had your eyes on a particular hot headed pro; Katsuki Bakugou.  
It was rumoured he was leaving UA after you graduated to keep up his pro status. After pro heros Deku and Shoto dommed the top two spots, The explosive pro hero Bakugou took time out to help the up coming stars. It didn't seem like something of his character, but it was also rumoured he had been bribed by an old time hero, Eraserhead.  
Either way, you had your sights set. He was exceptionally powerful, he had morals and knew how to get a job done; albeit he was a little rough around the edges, he noticed your quirk and even made a point of saying how strong you are. He said you had potential to be great, and since that encounter, you've wanted nothing but to be along side him. So, his retirement from teaching after only 3 years was a blessing.

You'd sat back at your desk and was waiting for Mr Bakugou to return for your...detention? He didn't explicitly say that, but it seemed to be what he was aiming at.  
The classroom door opened, and as if he'd just been reading your mind, in walked Mr grumpy pants himself. His crimson eyes looked over at you, and he stood at the front, shoulders back and almost looking down his nose at you. _Why was he so attractive_?

"So, zoning out in my class is more fun for you, huh?" He spoke, his booming voice bouncing off the walls and causing you to flinch in your seat. He wasn't exactly scary to you, just, his aura screamed power, and when his moods were foul, he could be intimidating.

"N-no sir. Unfortunately being seated next to the window causes my mind to wonder. I'm kinda hopeless..." You rubbed the back of your neck and smiled at him, hoping he'd take it.

"Not good enough." he barked, walking toward you. He stopped a couple feet in front of your desk. Hands sunk into his trouser pockets, an arch on his brow as his top lip curled. "I expect your undivided attention, and as you want to become my sidekick, I expected more from you."

 _That stung_.

"Hey, that's not fair!" you protested. You had a lot on your mind with the end of the year not too far away, exams, and project papers to hand in. Besides, it was him who told you to advance your quirk.

"Don't bullshit me [f/n]. Are you serious about becoming my sidekick?" He was frowning now, and boy did it look good from this angle.

"Of course!"

"Then fucking act like it!"

You huffed, turning to face out of the window. You knew he was your teacher, and that he had no choice but to ride your ass every once in a while, but he was also your (sort of) boyfriend, and this was cutting close.

"Katsuki.... you're not being fair." You spoke softly, and he knew just by the tone that you were upset.

His demeanor softened, and he looked around to make sure no one was looking, even if the classroom was empty aside from you two. Sighing, he sat himself on your desk, and looked down at you.

"I'm sorry..." It almost sounded like a struggle for him to say, but came out in one piece none the less; definitely an improvement from the first time he had to apologise for upsetting you.

"I'm not hard on you, not compared to others. I want you as my fucking sidekick, but you have to give it your all in classes too. I used to think I knew it all, but fuck, once I stepped out into the real world, it bit my ass." He reached out, and gently cupped your cheek, forcing you to look up at him. "I don't want you to get out there and fuck it up. You have to be good on paper too."

"I know..." Your voice was soft. Too soft in fact, and his expression was void of all anger from just moments ago. You rubbed your face against his open palm. There was nothing more attractive than a bad boy, who was only good to you.

"I want to be your sidekick, it's just, the last year is tough.... I know I'm getting distracted, but I will not let my grades slip. I made you a promise..." Your eyes locked on his, and it seemed like he was searching them for a flicker of regret in your words.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a lopsided grin, and he leaned closer to you. Your heart squeezed; his more gentle side was deadly.

"Then focus in my class, dumb ass." His breath ghosted against your lips as he spoke, and you couldn't wait any longer. He was teasing you, and you had to bite back.

Closing the inch gap, you pressed your lips to his and kissed him slowly. He shifted a little from where he sat, and his other hand came up to grip the back of your hair. Mr Bakugou was rough at many things, and kissing was certainly one of them. He dominated over you, and forced his tongue into your mouth. You moaned, allowing him all the access he desired, and attempted to lift yourself in your seat, curling your fingers in his shirt, and pulling him closer. _Closer. I want him closer_.

Katsuki noticed your need, and broke away from the kiss, his forehead pressed against yours.

"Later." he panted, his voice husk with arousal. "Now get out of here before I forget where we are, and fuck you."

You moaned at the thought, but knew better. He had a job he needed to keep, and also a reputation. Pecking his lips, you got up from your seat and placed your bag strap on your shoulder.

"See you later." You faked innocence, and before you could get away from him, he reached over and spanked you. You let out a small yelp and your face flamed. He was wearing his fuckable half grin, and you struggled to walk out of that classroom without pouncing on him.

 

  
You had opted to go to the cafeteria instead of the library to do your paper. You had 30 minutes to eat, no thanks to a certain someone, and there was the option of getting on with Mr Kirishima's work during free period later on.  
  
You managed to get something to eat and spotted your friends at a table. During the time of you lining up and getting to your seat, Mr Bakugou had entered the lunch hall, and your eyes immediately locked. You had given him a small smile, and he gave a subtle nod. It was a modest exchange considering you'd just almost been dry humping.

Now seated with your friends, you had began eating whilst they talked. They had finished before you even sat down, but that didn't bother them or you much.  
Yumi, the lively brunette to your left, was nit picking at her crush, a raven haired boy named Hiroshi, sat facing her. They bickered back and forth, which caused you to giggle. Atsushi, the pale blue haired male to your right leaned in closer to you.

"They're like an old married couple, aren't they?" His voice hushed just for you to hear. You turned to face him and nodded, laughing as you did.

"I don't get how they can't see it themselves." You shrugged, turning your back on the practically married duo.

Atsushi was fairly tall, and a kind person. His quirk was Giant, and his dream was to become a sidekick to depend on. You had talked in length with him about him becoming pro, but it just wasn't in his stars, or atleast that's what he would say. You got along well, and it dawned on you after Katsuki had pointed it out, that he had a crush on you. But that didn't stop your friendship, much to the fiery blondes dismay. Plus, you enjoyed how jealous the older man got over it.

"So Kirishima's paper, have you started that yet?" Atsushi quizzed, knowing the answer already of course.

"Well, you see, it's a working progress." You laughed, and he shook his head. Reaching out his hand, he ruffled your hair and sighed, feigning frustration.

"Whatever will we do with you." He poked your nose and you let out a small giggle. Then you felt the need to look over past Hiroshi, and Katsuki's ruby eyes bore into you. Knowing full well the reason, you were more than relieved when the bell rang to call everyone into their classes. He tore his gaze away, got to his feet and left the mess hall. Your heart sank a little; he didn't smirk or give a 'I'll-make-you-pay-for-that' look like he usually would. Maybe you had over stepped the mark this time?

You said your goodbyes to Yumi, Hiroshi and Atsushi, promising to meet up after school to walk home together. The trio belonged to class 3-C , whilst you homed class 3-B. It sucked being the only one left out, but there was nothing you could do about that. Besides, he was your teacher next period, and your gut felt heavy with a bad feeling.

You entered the room, Katsuki was at his desk leaning on his hand, calling out names of the class to check everyone was present. He didn't bother even looking in your direction as you crossed the room to your seat at the window, and set yourself up.

Finishing the attendance register, he got to his feet and walked to stand before the class, again not even looking in your direction once. _This was bad_. He began his lesson, he spoke and acted like normal, only he avoided choosing you to answer when you had put up your hand, and also didn't pick you to answer any on the spot questions.  
You grew agitated; _how could he be acting so childish_? _he is a teacher for crying out loud_.

"Sir!" You said a little too loudly, and everyone, including Katuski, looked at you confused.

"What?" He replied with his usual bluntness.

Shrinking back into your chair, you shook your head and looked away from him and around at the other students still watching you. A couple girls at the back started to laugh, and you'd never felt so embarrassed.

"I aint got all day [l/n], wanna get on with it?" his tone was assertive and you flushed from it.

"Sorry sir. I've forgot." You managed, still sunken into your chair.

Katuski tsk'd and then carried on, ignoring you once again.

 

"Thanks for today, and don't forget to actually do something fucking productive with your free period.." Mr Bakugou stated, his deep voice sounding almost lazily when he spoke.

"Yes sir!" The class unitedly exclaimed, and with that he went to sit back at his desk.

You watched him, and when he looked up at you, you quickly turned away. _Two can play that game, sir_.

You heard him tsk as you left, but honestly, at this point you didn't care. He had no right to get so annoyed, and even though you admittedly enjoyed his petty jealous side, ignoring you was another level.

*** * ***

The library was quiet considering it was a free period, but with it being a beautiful summer day, people likely opted to study outside, or go home. Sighing, you wished you had that kind of self control. If you were to leave early, there was no way this paper would get done, and you'd have to spend lunch time tomorrow starting it. No, this had to get done. That way you could submit it early, and Katsuki would know how determined you are to keep getting better.

You had become engrossed with your writing, and hardly realised almost an hour had passed. Stretching, you groaned lazily at the tingling feeling, and slumped over the mass of paper spread all over the desk. You were actually half way through and found it surprisingly easy. Mr Kirishima wasn't a devil, so his assignments never took too long to complete. You just had a hard time getting started was all.

The door for the library suddenly opened and closed, and you turned to see if you could see someone through the shelves. There was only you and the lady way back at the front desk, it would be nice if one of your friends came in to keep you company - but you saw no body, which wasn't a shocker considering you were pretty much buried in the middle of the monstrous room. Facing your paper again, you decided to read over it before calling it a day and going home.

Absorbed in your homework, you didn't even sense the person coming behind you, and didn't realise until a hand was cupping your face and turning you to look upward.  
You almost screamed and fought, but then caught ruby red eyes and a smug smirk.

"What the fu-" You began protesting, before Katsuki quickly closed the gap and pressed his lips to yours. 

"Shh, or the hag at the front will hear you and think you're under attack." He let go of your face, but still remained imposingly over you. You narrowed your eyes at him, and pushed his hand away.

"Now you want to speak to me, hmm." You challenged.

"What are you talking about? You're the one flirting with a giant toothpick!" He countered, and you pressed a finger to your lips signalling him to hush. He huffed at that and rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated, but you wouldn't budge on this, he was acting a tool. Crossing your arms defensively over your chest, you stuck up your chin and raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting like a jealous child."

"Yeah, fucking sue me." He scoffed, his usual pissed off pout on his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously at you. "I'll go flirt with hag lady at the desk, how about that."

You gave him a once over and got up out of your chair, forcing him to take a step back and slammed your book shut, then huddled the scattered pieces of papers together.

"Y'know what Katsuki, I'm not doing this. Go take a damn chill pill, and then come speak to me." You said, trying to gather your stuff together. His hand then came in contact with the book you were about to pick up, keeping it firmly on the table.

"Don't piss me off." He warned, but you had had enough of his shit for today.

"Or what?"

With your threat came a punishment; but an extremely satisfying one.  
Katsuki had you pinned against a ceiling high bookcase in a matter of seconds, his tongue hungrily wanting access to your mouth. You denied him, until his hand came up to clasp firmly around your throat, squeezing just enough for you to open your mouth for him. He smirked into the kiss, as arousal churned in your stomach.  
_Was he really going to do this here_?! The answer to your unasked question, yes, yes he was.

His free hand roamed down your back and to your butt. He worked under your skirt and grabbed a handful of your ass. You moaned softly against his mouth, which earned you another slight squeeze from the hand around your throat, like he was making sure you stayed quiet. You felt a finger gently start to stroke you from under your skirt; your eyes shot open to look at the older man, who was already staring down at you. He pulled away from your lips, his mouth hanging open just a little as he whispered ' _shh_ '.  
Nodding your understanding, he had moved his fingers into your panties from behind, shifting so he could get easier access when needed. You arched forward, hand gripping onto his shirt and fisting into the fabric. All that could be heard was your slick wetness as his fingers picked up speed rubbing your clit, and your hushed gasps of pleasure.

"Fuck. You're pretty dirty huh [f/n], getting excited in a place like this." You could hear the smug smile in his voice, but the sensation kept you from biting at him. You nodded, biting your lip and placed a hand on his arm for support. How're you this worked up already from just being stroked by him?

He gave a satisfied hum, and slid a finger inside of you, which in addition caused you to gasp a little louder. Your mouth now hanging open, he grinned and pecked your cheek.

"Shh, baby." The husk of his voice made you wetter. 

The closed in area, the heat, the pleasure, everything about this situation was filthy in the best way imaginable. You'd never have pegged him for an exhibitionist either.  
Your head dropped to hang, and you reached out to place your hand on the bookcase in front of you. He'd added another finger as you'd been in your thoughts, and the sound of him pushing in and out of you grew louder as his pace quickened. Staying quiet was a struggle now, the pleasure growing more intense. The mere smell of his cologne was making you horny.

"Kat-suu-ki.." You managed between breaths, in an attempt to not be louder that necessary.

"What?" Same bluntness as always, even in moments like these.

"I want y-you now..." Your voice was meek, but demanding. If he didn't take you now, you'd go insane.

His fingers still working you, curling and lightly rubbing at that blissful spot inside you, he thoughtfully hummed. You moaned shakily, giving a small whine as you did to edge on his decision.

"P-please." You begged, the knot growing in your abdomen.

With that, he pulled out his fingers without warning, and ripped down your skirt, your panties following. He was on his knee's now, his hands running up and down your sides, inner thighs, your ass; he bit and sucked against the skin of your hip, groaning his approval of your slickness as his fingers ghosted your vagina.  
He got to his feet, unbuttoning his shirt, as you helped with his pants. You left them hanging open, and he lowered you at the waist, face pressing against the cooling surface of the wooden library table. He looked around, making sure to check through the gaps and up and down the isle. Clear. He readied his cock in his hand, and ran the other up your back, causing you to arch at the touch. Once meeting your neck, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and slowly pushed himself in. He didn't edge, he just slowly went straight to the hilt. You inhaled deeply, feeling the delicious type of full you loved, and gripped onto the table edge with your left hand, the other palm down next to your face.

He let you get used to him for a moment, then began thrusting punishingly into you. The table creaked under the weight of you both, and the forcefullness of him. You almost swore he wanted you to get caught. You could feel the soft fabric of his trousers against your bare ass, and for some reason it turned you on more; he'd never fucked you with clothes on before. It was hot as hell.

Katsuki buried himself inside you repeatedly, with as much power as his explosive fire blasts. He wasn't just an animal when it came to his quirk. You became neglectful of your surroundings, and a moan escaped as you tried to lift yourself slightly from the table, arching your back as Katsuki pulled on your hair. He leaned over, his top half still clad in his shirt, and pressed against your back, causing you to yet again use the table as a pillow. He groaned breathlessly against your ear,

"Quiet. This is a library after all." He growled lowly, and still mercilessly thrust into you.

At this point, you wondered if it mattered. There was no one here, and even if there was, they would certainly know what was going on by now. The lewd slapping of skin against skin, the creaking of the table, the hushed breaths and odd muffled moan from being held down. For good measure though, you brought your hand over to cover your own mouth, and closed your eyes tight as the knot tightened inside of you. Mr Bakugou hit the sweet spot inside of you and your legs buckled; thank god for that table.  
You bit down on your lip and a smothered moan left your wracked body. You breathlessly tried to gather yourself as Katsuki fucked you through your orgasm, and then his own. He had withdrawn from leaning against you and was stood straight, shoulders back as he brusingly gripped your waist. He gave one last thrust then came to a halt, panting heavily.

 

You had fixed yourself and watched the handsome blonde man as he did too. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it his signature spikiness; it had dampened to his head in the front from your session, which you quietly thought looked adorable. Katsuki stood in front of you, looking down at his hand as he opened then clenched it into a fist, you tilted your head questioningly at him.

"Just aches from, that." He stated simply, and you nodded. Sometimes during your intimate moments he would release his quirk, but since he almost burned you that one time, he now has to fight not to. It hurt him sometimes, but he'd go blow off some steam in the gym after school.

Mr Bakugou leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and with a half smile, shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away.

"Get home safe. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"User!" You yelled at him playfully, which earned you the middle finger as he took a turn heading out of the library. You giggled to yourself then jumped off the table; bad move. Your legs still shaky, you quickly looked at the clock. SHIT. Yumi, Hiroshi and Atsushi were likely waiting for you at the gates. There was no choice, you had to persevere.

 *** * ***  

  
"Hey [f/n], you're late?" Yumi questioned, whilst both her and Hiroshi looked you over quizzically. "Why're you so red?"

"Fever?" Atsushi pitched in, to which you gave a nod.

"I fell asleep in the library and woke up like this. It's nothing to worry over though!" You said, waving your hands in front of your face to fan yourself. That seemed to stow them. Yumi latched onto your arm and began dragging you along, your Bambi like legs still unsteady, it took all your might not to fall.

You had started walking off of the school premisis, and turned to look over your shoulder. You caught Mr Bakugou getting into his car, he lifted his head up and you gave him a smile, which he returned in a ridicuously handsome fashion. Your attention turning back to your friends, and you thought about how if they knew what you had been up to just a few moments earlier, they would definitely have heart attacks.

You could feel the heat of a bruise blossoming on your hips from his vice like grip, and your insides tingled at the memory. You knew having a relationship with your teacher wasn't exactly good, but like Katsuki had told you once before; when you become his sidekick, everything will be fine and you could be together openly.  
Your heart swelled at the thought, and you then went on to enjoy the rest of your evening with your friends; even if you had jelly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first time writing for this fandom (and to actually publicly post it) and I'm a little nervous about my writing of our angry boy haha. This was written for my friend, and she loved it a lot, so I decided to try my hand at uploading it here.  
> So thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
